


Неумелый гет на васильковом поле

by medichka_shani



Category: Claymore
Genre: Drabble, F/M, First Time, Humor, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medichka_shani/pseuds/medichka_shani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бойтесь своих желаний, они сбываются (с)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неумелый гет на васильковом поле

**Author's Note:**

> На самом-то деле, я желаю нашим ГГ счастья и много успешной НЦ в перспективе, но эта заявка - "Лаки/Клэр. Неумелый гет на васильковом поле. H!" - так манила, так подмигивала, что кто-то "не удержался" (тм)

Страшно подумать, сколько раз он представлял себе, "как оно у них наконец будет".  
В том, что "оно" будет, Лаки как-то не сомневался — должна же существовать какая-то мировая справедливость, такая, чтоб вся власть — крестьянам, всем братьям — по сестрам, всем сестрам — по серьгам, всем Черным — по шеям.  
И чтоб он, Лаки, был с Клэр.  
Лаки представлял, как он будет с ней то в лесной хижине, то в самой лучшей рабонской гостинице, то в самых темных переулках Лидо. То на мягком мху, то на речном берегу, то на скрипучей кровати с железными набалдашниками, то в чужом сарае на душистом сене, то на поле битвы в зареве пожаров. Вне зависимости от выбора локации и времени года, Лаки в этих мечтах вел себя более чем достойно, а Клэр стонала и извивалась от наслаждения, раз за разом выкрикивая его имя.  
Про имя Лаки когда-то где-то услышал, что это хорошо. Когда его кричат, стало быть.  
И, что самое главное, Клэр всегда быстро понимала, чего он от нее хочет — и радостно (или со светлой печалью) бросалась ему на шею.

— ...что?  
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я в тебя вошел? — сквозь зубы повторил Лаки. Ужасающее раздражение и ощущение, что он порет какую-то херню, боролись в нем с усталостью.  
— А это разве так говорится? — с сомнением сказала Клэр, и, когда он уже был готов выматериться и уйти, неожиданно согласилась: — Впрочем, если ты хочешь, давай.  
— Прямо здесь? — не поверив, уточнил Лаки.  
Клэр пожала плечами и принялась раздеваться.  
Лаки панически огляделся.  
До самой дальней кромки леса расстилалось поле. Обычное брошенное на произвол судьбы поле, с редкими вкраплениями колосьев, обильно растущей полынью, какими-то серыми колючками, цикорием и васильками. Васильки Лаки любил. Ну и что, что сорняк, зато голубенький.  
Клэр Лаки тоже любил и очень боялся обидеть. Поэтому он не поволок ее в лесок, а тоже принялся раздеваться, путаясь в штанинах и изнемогая от неловкости. А потом, изо всех сил стараясь не думать, как они хорошо просматриваются из того самого леска, повалил Клэр в васильки.

Пыльная сероватая земля больно давила в колени и локти. Спину и загривок слегка припекало: полуденное солнце жарило вовсю. Какая-то колючая зараза — может быть, василек?! — царапала голые голени. Клэр, вцепившаяся ему в спину, два раза чихнула — в нос ей попал какой-то полевой пух.  
Краем глаза Лаки заметил в земле неподалеку от них с Клэр какие-то дырочки, из которых неторопливо выбиралась колонна мелких черных муравьев. Судя по направлению колонны, глупые люди лежали прямо на ее пути. Лаки застонал и задвигался быстрее. Разделять "наслаждение" с муравьями он как-то совсем не жаждал.  
Слава богу, что Клэр не орала его имя. Достаточно было и того, что в небе над ними надрывался этот, как его, жаворонок.

"Все было ужасно, — думал Лаки, закрыв глаза и пытаясь отдышаться. — Она меня не простит. На кой я вообще завел с ней речь на этом самом поле... Я все испортил".  
— Господи, Лаки, — очень серьезным голосом сказала Клэр и подлезла к нему под руку. — Это было почти ужасно. А ведь я мечтала об "этом" на поле все семь лет, пока прыгала по сугробам Альфонсо. Ты меня простишь?  
Лаки дурашливо засмеялся и обнял ее за плечи.  
"Больше никаких полей, — подумал он. — Никаких трав, мхов и берегов. Никогда. Ни разу".


End file.
